<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Crush, the Jumper and the Halloween Ball by sugarmoons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123223">The Crush, the Jumper and the Halloween Ball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons'>sugarmoons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Anxious Harry, Asking Out, Ballroom Dancing, Fluff, Halloween Ball, Love Confessions, M/M, hopefully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sees the Halloween ball as his big chance at asking Draco out. Though asking someone out is never easy and it's even harder when you're terrified of rejection and the person you're asking out is Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley kinda ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hogwarts’ annual Halloween ball was an excuse for students to dress up, get secretly drunk behind the teachers backs and profess long-term crushes by inviting someone else to attend with you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Harry it was his best chance at persuading Draco to look his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I’m saying is he’s a massive prick,” Ron said holding both his hands up in defense, “There are plenty of other people who would happily go with you, Harry, and they won’t have the urge to hex you every second minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning back in one of the many, crimson common room chairs Harry groaned, “You forget that a huge chunk of them only want to go with me because I’m-” he raised his fingers up for air quotes, “‘the chosen one’. Whoever I ask comes with the inherent risk that they’re just using me for a picture in the prophet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that Rita Skeeter was attending this particular school event. Harry didn’t think he could handle her and her invasive questions and incessant lies. She’d be the first person he’d hit with a spell other than expelliarmus. And then she’d write a lengthy article about the dangerous and misunderstood Potter boy who was aiming for the title of the nation’s rebel. Either way he could never win with the nosy witch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least they want to go with you, I’m pretty sure the girls that come near me are just looking to get closer to you. We’re both lost causes mate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry felt a pinch of pity for Ron but his own anxiety won over his thoughts. Perhaps it was selfish or perhaps it was just the sheer mortification of asking Draco Malfoy to the ball and getting rejected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel the prickle of Draco’s words before he had even had the chance to ask. Draco wasn’t known for his easy let downs and he also wasn’t known for attending balls with a date. He would arrive with his gang of friends and half-way through the night leave with a doe-eyed guy. A white wolf that hunted helpless deer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t deny that he found it attractive. That he would happily be a helpless deer if it meant he’d get caught by Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You won’t know what will happen till you ask him,” Hermione chimed in, gazing up from the book she had been focused on only moments before. She had a knack for giving great relationship advice without understanding how to bag herself a relationship. Part of the issue might’ve been how stubborn both she and Ron were but it was clear that no matter how good her test scores, she didn’t quite grasp the aspects of life that she couldn’t be graded in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry glared at her. The glare that said “why must you point out the bloody obvious? As if I’m not already drowning under the crippling fear of rejection.” She didn’t take notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Harry admitted, though he hated to do so. Ron rolled his eyes across from him. Not very pleased with Hermione being told once again how right she was. They all knew she was the smartest out of the three of them but Ron’s insecurity about it made it something he was consistently ready to argue about. It was a right pain in the ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it tomorrow,” Harry declared, slapping his knee and standing up from the chair he’d been sinking into all evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Ron and Hermione looked up at him, silently asking where he was going at half eight on a Friday. They rarely retired so early. There was always something more interesting to do than stare at the ceiling or attempt to sleep whilst a pile of homework haunted you from your bedside table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron generally pulled out a chess set if conversation began to waver and Hermione was on standby if they were doing particularly hard homework. They did normal things when the end of the wizarding world wasn’t nipping at their ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Answering their question before they asked, Harry said, “I’m going to plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friends struggled to stifle their laughter. It wasn’t funny, it was sort of cute if you looked at it through the right pair of eyes. But Harry wasn’t a planner and seeing him be so serious about something that most saw as frivolous was different. In the long run it was probably good for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright,” Ron replied, hiding a smile. After all this was done and it had gone well, Ron was going to take the piss about it all year. The saviour of the wizarding world, preparing to ask someone out on a date like a child preparing for Christmas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione said goodnight to Harry as Ron pulled out a chess set. Her previous notions of it being barbaric had changed in the last year. A lot of her previous notions had changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sped up the stairs, throwing himself on his bed and picking up a pen and paper from the foot of it. He wasn’t quite sure he was going to write anything out but having the tools there made him feel a little more confident in his efforts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even know where he was meant to cross paths with Draco. Snape would humiliate him if he chose to do it in potions and though he knew McGonagall secretly had a soft spot for him he doubted she would be pleased if he chose his love life over her lesson. The only other places would be either in the great hall or a coincidence in the corridors and the easier one of the two came with the risk of being rejected in front of the entire student population.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a Gryffindor he sure was lacking a shred of bravery. All he had to do was bite the bullet. Who cares if Draco says no? It’s only Draco Malfoy. With his perfect white-blonde hair and soft looking lips. His sharp jaw and delicate piano-playing fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin Harry was in deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially for someone who chooses to look at him with such disdain. The most conversation he’d gotten from Draco was a few snarky arguments and a couple snarls. Not that they’d been talking that much lately, the stress of exams vetoing their rivalry and putting it on the backburner. Harry would’ve been fine with an argument, a whisper. Hearing his name pass from Draco’s mouth would be enough for him to melt. Though if Draco didn’t reciprocate his feelings there was no way in hell that Harry was telling him that. If Draco said no Harry was going to suck it up, probably cry and then have a massive chip on his shoulder for the rest of the year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wasn’t ready for rejection, but then again, he wasn’t sure anyone ever was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-The Next Day-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>When Harry woke up, got ready and headed to the great hall for breakfast he could feel the butterflies that battered against the inside of his stomach. The heavy pit of anxiety that ebbed away at him, eating away at his rational thought. It was unfair that he could face the darkest wizard of their time but the second he’s going to ask someone out he became a ball of tangled thread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron nudged him as they walked towards the giant doors that lead them into the hall, for the first time since he’d arrived at Hogwarts they looked daunting. The distinct knowing that the unknown lurked behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine mate, and if it goes wrong, ‘Mione will obliviate the entire hall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A look that said ‘I absolutely will not’ passed Hermione’s face, “It will go fine. No one will need to be spelled to forget.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, totally fine.” Harry chewed at his lip fighting the urge not to spill every insecurity to his two closest friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if he ignores me? What if it goes terribly wrong and I spontaneously combust? What if the embarrassment is too much and it scares my magic out of me, leaving me to go home to the Dursleys, useless and forgotten?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry could spend his entire lifetime at Hogwarts and he would always fear that at some point he was going to be shaken away under those stairs. No Hogwarts. No magic. No friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made him feel sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He plonked down at the Gryffindor table, Ron and Hermione at either side of him. Trying to be reassuring whilst looking worried. It was insanely off putting. He nibbled away at toast though each bite made him gag. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He shouldn’t be so wound up over Draco Malfoy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Building his courage Harry stood up, “I’m going over there,” he declared, brushing the crumbs off of his trousers. He was desperate for a bottle of liquid luck. The weightless feeling that he could do anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so he walked over there, heart thumping in his chest, ears hot with anticipation.  Bile sat in the back of his throat. Pairs of eyes began to follow him, which was the most usual thing of the entire experience. People liked watching Harry, liked waiting for him to stumble so they could gossip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept going till he could hear slytherins whispering. The cunning house’s voices were anything but quiet. It was the moment that he came face to face with Draco that everything went silent. Only the odd rattle of cutlery or clink of glass could be heard. It was unnerving and very much unfair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No other student would face this kind of scrutiny. He should’ve done it in a desolate corridor. Fuck chance, he would have found a way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Potter,” Draco acknowledged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malfoy,” Harry choked back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco looked him up and down, his silver eyes making Harry shiver, “Do you know you’ve made a scene?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am very much aware of that yes,” Harry almost hissed. He took everything back, Draco was a prick. A stupidly beautiful prick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to end said scene?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wanted to do a lot of things. The big one would be running away like the voice in his was screaming at him to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll end if you come talk with me,” Harry bargained, “Just a simple walk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded, getting up from the bench. He whispered, “Tell Pansy I’ll see her later.” Into Blaise’s ear before he and Harry walked out of the great hall side by side. Creating an avalanche of gossip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t speak as they continued down the corridor and out onto the grounds. It wasn’t awkward nor was it comfortable. It was just there, loitering. By the time they reached the cool October air Harry’s courage had blown away with the wind. They trudged up a hill, neither really dressed for the cold and sat down at the base of an old oak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco looked blank, his face not giving away a thought and Harry was sure his face was hot enough to keep their teeths from chattering. All he could do was thank Ron for reminding him to grab a jumper before he left the dorm this morning. His head was elsewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Potter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry would sell his soul to hear Draco sneer his first name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good question.” In fact it was an excellent one that he really needed to hurry up and answer before Draco waltzed right back into the warm castle, “Well the thing is, well, I, um-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spit it out or I’m going back inside, you can follow me but merlin’s beard why the hell did we come outside? It’s freezing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tried not to let it discourage him though he did feel a little guilty, “Do want my jumper?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A glimmer shone in Draco’s eyes. The same Draco who was meant to hate him, who he had accidentally fallen in absolute love with, “You sure?” There was a hint of child glee in Draco’s voice as if he’d been offered a brilliant present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was already peeling of his jumper, too hot with anxiety to feel the need for it, “Yeah, here.” He handed it over for Draco and Draco took it from him slipping it over his slim frame</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too big around Draco’s shoulders, which were small compared to the broad set Harry had earned from quidditch. And though it ballooned around Draco’s body it was cut a little short. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry swore Draco’s pale face had gone pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Draco smiled, his teeth as perfect as the rest of him. It was a rare sight and Harry wished he had a camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem, I didn’t think about the weather.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco, back on the warpath asked him,. “What were you thinking about then? Never in my life did I think I was going to be whisked away by Harry Potter, golden boy extraordinaire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not whisk you away.” That sounded too much like he was a fairytale prince who had rescued a village boy. It was very clear who the prince was in this dynamic and it wasn’t Harry. “I asked you to come along and you came willingly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco dramatically gazed at his watch, the jumper sleeve ending just above his wrist, “You still haven’t explained why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry huffed, “It’s about the Halloween ball.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teasing, Draco pushed further, “What about the Halloween ball?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell.” Exasperated, Harry was ready to scream, “You, you and the Halloween ball and me, together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relief had never felt better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco flushed, “You’re asking me to the ball?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Draco paused for a moment, his stoic face now full of confusion and shock, “That’d be nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry exhaled the biggest breath he’d ever held.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll meet you outside the great hall tomorrow then?” Draco asked, his voice soft, distant and oddly warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin spread across Harry’s face, he couldn’t tell if it was out of happiness or if the last string had been cut and he’d gone mental, “Perfect,” he swallowed, “See you then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you then,” Draco relayed. He was already walking away, right back into the belly of the fire-heated castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry went the same way after he’d come back down to earth. His jumper still with the boy he shouldn’t like. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry felt as if his dress robes were choking him. The collar readying itself to suffocate him before he even made his way downstairs. Nevermind Voldemort, the boy who lived died of a cursed set of robes.</p><p>He looked at himself in the full length mirror that sat near the door of their dorm. He didn’t look bad. A little messy. Though that was more due to his mane of unruly hair than it was because of his shirt - which he had smoothed out with a spell Hermione had taught him and Ron at lunch. Most people wouldn’t think twice about how Harry looked. Draco probably wouldn’t notice the miniscule errors that Harry had managed to find. But just because Harry knew he wasn’t being completely rational, didn’t mean the little voice in his head stopped.</p><p>“You look great,” Ron reassured him, he’d reappeared from one of  Harry’s blind spots and almost made him jump out of his skin.</p><p>“You think?” Harry stared back at himself in the mirror. Easily he could point out the odd blemish on his forehead, the random mark that he didn’t remember seeing yesterday. He was very close to giving in and staying in the dorms all night. Who knows, maybe Draco was going to stand him up anyways. If he does it back no one loses. </p><p>Except he would. And he knows he would. He’d spend the entire night fantasising about what could have happened and have to smother himself with a pillow to keep him from shrieking out of frustration. </p><p>Ron patted him on the back, “If Malfoy has any issue I’ll hex him myself and if that fails we’ll set ‘Mione on him.”</p><p>Harry grinned, both of them knew that Malfoy would have to be a right prick for Hermione to break the rules and when she did it would be as if hell had broken loose and let out a sheer wave of power. Merlin would need to save the poor souls in Hogwarts who thought they could best the brightest witch of their age. </p><p>Turning around Harry held back a sigh as they made their way down to the common room to greet Hermione. Everyone around them was all dressed up. Girls in pretty dresses and boys in dress robes. Girls in dress robes and boys in pretty dresses. It was hard not to stop and stare at some of the layered gowns and the beads that were beautifully sewn in them as well as those who had already forgone their cloaks and opened their top buttons and rolled up their white sleeves. They hadn’t even graced the ballroom yet and already Harry was getting distracted by attractive people. </p><p>He was surely going to implode when he saw Draco. </p><p>Daydreaming about the slytherin in a suit was one thing. Seeing him in one was another.  </p><p>Hermione spotted them and smiled as they entered the common room. She looked gorgeous in her dress, her usual bushy hair had been styled in sleek curls and her lips were shiny with gloss. Ron stared at her, his eyes fixed, mouth gaping like a fish.</p><p>It was Harry’s turn to nudge Ron, breaking him out of his stupor as they came together. Quick hellos were exchanged and Hermione told him that everything would be fine as long as he didn’t overthink so much. </p><p>It was very hard to not overthink when all he could think about was Draco and everything he entailed. Draco in a suit, Draco smiling, Draco standing him up. </p><p>Ron coughed, blowing away his loud mind and momentarily distracting him from imagining the worst possible scenario, “Let’s go then.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry murmured back. He wasn’t thinking anymore, he was just blank. Stuck in a daze that would be shattered the second he looked Draco in his silver eyes.</p><p>-</p><p>Draco stood near the entrance of the ballroom picking at the buttons on the cuffs of his shirt. Pansy and Blaise lingered beside him, impatient and curious. No slytherin would’ve guessed Harry would have plucked up the courage to ask Draco out and Draco was too far up his own ass to even go there. There was a certain romanticism with getting asked out. Draco only did the asking when he was sneaking away with someone to a broom closet.</p><p>Harry could see Draco from across the wide corridor that led to the ballroom. A wave of relief engulfed him as he got over the fear of being stood up. He had not been stood up. A new fear washed into its place. What if he fumbled or stumbled or tumbled? Though Harry knew there was no true escape from his anxieties he attempted to squash them down.</p><p>Draco had shown up and if Draco didn’t want to be here with him, he never would have shown his face. Well, maybe he would have, it just wouldn’t have looked so perfect. As if carved by the gods themselves with sharp angles and high cheekbones. His eyes grey moons that glowed under the candles that covered the ceiling like stars on a clear night.</p><p>If Draco was a constellation, Harry was going to become an astronomer and spend his life studying him. Obsessed just as Icarus was with the sun. </p><p>“Well go on mate.” Ron shoved him softly. A friendly shove towards something he’d had far too many dreams about. </p><p>Harry lifted his arms up in defense and protest, “Alright, alright.”</p><p>Hermione gave him one last look of reassurance as he began to venture over to Draco. His heart battered against his ribcage, a caged bird eager to escape through a newly pecked hole in his chest. Harry could have sworn he felt dizzy with anticipation, ill with just the thought of the night going south. Though once he was face to face with Draco it was like someone stole the air from his lungs.</p><p>“Potter,” Draco greeted him, a smirk across his lips. He knew the effect he had on Harry. Harry didn’t know the effect he had on him. </p><p>“Malfoy,” Harry breathed. By merlin he was weak. Ready to fall to his knees. </p><p>Draco looked killer in a suit. Crisp and cold and mysterious. If Draco wanted to, Harry would let him kill him. Slice his throat and watch the blood spill. And Harry hated that the git he met in first year made him such a lovestruck fool.</p><p>Harry let out a long breath, “Let’s go in.” With a surge of confidence he laced his hands with Draco’s.</p><p>They walked into the ballroom and basked in the atmosphere. Students danced as music played and halloween decorations covered the room. Dumbledore or another teacher must have spelled the air because it smelled of autumn, of cinnamon and pumpkins and fresh october air. It was entirely magical.</p><p>Draco had to pull Harry along. His eyes fixated on the sight before him. It didn’t matter how many years he spent in the wizarding world, magic always amazed him.</p><p>Letting go of Harry’s hand Draco swirled so he stood in front of Harry. Though he had just let go he outstretched his pale hand. It was an invitation. “Would you like to dance?”</p><p>Harry stared at Draco’s hand. Draco’s offer seemed too good to be true as if he’d be shaken awake at any moment. Yet a minute passed and he wasn’t jerked awake by a frantic Ron or hit with a pillow from across the dorm. Everything was fine, if not a tad awkward.</p><p>The gryffindor took the hand before Draco had even more time to retract it, “I would love to.”  His voice still fell flat like he was holding something back. And in more ways than one he was.</p><p>Draco let out a weak laugh, “Let’s go then golden boy.” </p><p>Harry’s nose scrunched at the nickname as Draco pulled him onto the dance floor. Though his heart continued to race and hammer against his ribs, part of him felt at peace with Draco’s hand on his shoulder and his hand on Draco’s waist. There was always some traditional dancing before McGonagall let them loose and though he had attended her torturous, mandatory dancing lessons he still hadn’t got the knack for it.</p><p>“Little warning,” Harry murmured, he was close enough to Draco that his voice filtered straight into the blond’s ear, “I’m shit at dancing.”</p><p>Draco leaned down so his lips were parallel to Harry’s right ear, “Little warning, I’m fantastic at dancing.”</p><p>He had to be considering the monotonous events his parents held annually. He didn’t have enough fingers to count how many old witches he’d twirled round in the ballroom back in Malfoy manor.     </p><p>Blush coated Harry’s cheeks. Was this flirting? If it was Draco was a good flirt. Not that Harry had much to compare it to but Draco’s voice alone made his entire body feel aflame.</p><p>They spinned around, shoes clicking against the floor, faces red with exertion and infatuation. The room around them disappeared into nothing as they focused on one another. No one else mattered. They were just two boys, hiding how much they loved one another. Ignoring their feelings whilst simultaneously drowning in them.</p><p>The music sped up and they spun faster, danced harder. Smiling and grinning, heads spinning, this was love. Or at least the closest either had gotten to it. </p><p>And as the music slowed they’d stayed close, edging towards the walls and then the door, their once pressed against bodies now separated bar their linked hands. </p><p>Draco led the pair. Out and into the grounds. The air chilly and sky glimmering with stars. He could name dozens of constellations, he’d learn to love them and the stories they told through his mother but not one constellation would match his love for Harry. Regardless if he expressed it or not.</p><p>Harry went down first, pulling Draco down onto the damp nighttime grass.</p><p>Playfully Draco threatened, “If my shirt gets a grass stain I’ll hex you into next week.”</p><p>Harry didn’t tell Draco that he’d let him. </p><p>They were close on the ground, not as close as they were dancing but in a different way they were closer than they’re bodies being squashed together. Outside alone they could speak freely without gossiping classmates. All of them either preoccupied with the ball or hidden away in dorms sleeping.</p><p>For five minutes they laid in silence. Perfect, familiar silence. Then Draco broke it with five words.</p><p>“Thank you for inviting me.”</p><p>Confusion flooded Harry, “Why are you thanking me? I mean you’re the one that agreed to go,” he paused for a moment, “In a weird way shouldn’t I be thanking you.”</p><p>Draco shook his head, he could smell the wet grass and Harry’s classic smell of broom polish. It didn’t matter how many showers the seeker took, the smell lingered.</p><p>“You, Harry Potter, should never thank me for agreeing to go out with you. Not when I want to go so bloody badly.”</p><p>Harry was on fire. Burning from the inside out with flurries of shock rushing through his veins.</p><p>They went quiet again. The quiet between them was no longer peaceful. Harry sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up even further. He’d spent all that time worried and anxious just for Draco to feel the same way. Maybe more so.</p><p>Before he had a chance to realise what was going on Draco pulled himself up, put both hands on either side of Harry’s face and pressed his lips against his.</p><p>There were no mythical sparks or shots of electricity instead there was an invisible thrum of the barrier between them being broken. The preconceived assumptions being shattered into shards as they were replaced with reality. With euphoria.</p><p>Harry had never wanted to kiss someone back so much. He never wanted to let go. His hands ruffling Draco’s styled, platinum hair, his mind a melted puddle. It was pure heaven. Liquid luck.</p><p>They pulled apart, lips swollen, a dopey smile across both their faces.</p><p>“Do you want your jumper back?” Draco asked. Harry wanted something else entirely.</p><p>Still he replied, “No, you keep it.”</p><p>“That’s good.” Draco lay back down, “I was only offering out of politeness. I wasn’t going to relinquish it without a fight.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback is appreciated!</p><p>I hope this is okay because I'm terrified that I've written so many ball scenes that they all sound the same.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't written in a month or so because of school so I'm crossing my fingers that this is alright. </p><p>Give me some feedback, it really helps :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>